Beautiful Angel
by Princess Leia Solo
Summary: Logan reflects on what’s happened (Yeah, cuz there hasn’t been a dozen and one stories with THAT summary lately).... but mine has a twist.... please R&R! Third and Fourth chapter is now up!
1. Beautiful Angel

Title: Beautiful Angel  
  
Author: Princess Leia Solo  
  
Rating: Show's rating  
  
Summary: Logan reflects on what's happened (Yeah, cuz there hasn't been a dozen and one stories with THAT summary lately).... but mine has a twist.... please R&R!  
  
Distribution: FF.net anywhere else, please send me a link to where it's going.  
  
Feedback: Please ::puppy dog face::  
  
Disclaimer: DA and all characters belong to "King of the World" James Cameren. Although I'd like to own Michael Weatherly, Jessica owns him :( (the rock on her finger proves it)  
  
Author's Note: Enjoy. I wrote this off the top of my head, cuz, although it's only been 2 dayz, I'm going through withdraw and I need to write AND read stuff like this :) ::crazy laugh:: The doctors said I was okay.........  
  
~Beautiful Angel  
  
Logan shuffled through his front door and barely remembered to shut the door behind him. The pain he felt was excruciating, yet there were no marks on his body. He didn't think he could hurt this much. Getting shot was less painful. He made his way into his kitchen and sat down on one of the stools.   
  
Bling walked in and made his way over to his friend. "Logan?"  
  
"Leave me alone, Bling."  
  
"Krin just told me what happened."  
  
"Where did you see Krin?"  
  
"Back where you guys were holed up earlier today. I went looking for you when I didn't hear anything from you. I'm so sorry, man."  
  
"Yeah. Aren't we all."  
  
"Can I get you anything?"  
  
Logan looked up at him for a moment and tried to hold back his laughter. "You can bring back Max for me."  
  
"Man, you can't do this. I know what she meant to you..."  
  
"No! You don't! I love her, Bling. I love her more than I ever thought possible. Now she's gone, and I never told her." He slammed his fist on the counter.  
  
Bling put a hand on his shoulder and Logan flinched. "She knew."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan walked through the disgusting streets that ran through the city. Bling was making him crazy. He was worried Logan was going to do something rash. Logan didn't say he hadn't thought about it, because he had. He thought of pulling out his gun in that field and ending it all... he just wanted to be with her.   
  
He reached the Space Needle. 'Why am I here again?' he asked himself. He shrugged and climbed to the top.   
  
The heights didn't bother him anymore... he felt closer to Max sitting at the top. When he got there, he went over to a spot he picked out... the same spot she had shown him when she first dragged him up there. There was a plaque he had nailed to the Needle: Max Guevera; a loving friend. He hadn't known what to put on it at the time. He wasn't exactly sure what he'd say if he could change it.  
  
He looked over the edge at the people below and watched them walk around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan felt like he was in some old movie, because sooner than he thought possible, he ended up back at his penthouse. He was about to turn and walk away, but he suddenly realized how tired he was. He went into his penthouse and got ready for bed.  
  
After he got dressed, he walked into his living room and saw his journal. He picked it up and opened it. He flipped to the last page to where the poem he wrote Max was supposed to be. But it was gone.   
  
'She must have taken it,' he thought.  
  
He picked up a pen and started to write:  
  
"Beautiful Angel,  
  
You were taken from me,  
  
From this Hell we live in,  
  
From this Hell we call home.  
  
But Beautiful Angel,  
  
In your arms Hell becomes Heaven,  
  
And now that you're gone,  
  
All Heaven is nothing,   
  
All Heaven is Hell."   
  
He shut the book and laid it on the side table.   
  
He stood up and walked over to the mirror that he and Max had looked into during their first real conversation. As he looked into the mirror he could barely make out her body standing with his, he could detect a bit of her sent, he could almost feel the touch of her kisses and her soft skin. Then it was gone. He was just a man standing in front of a mirror.  
  
He stepped away walking towards his bedroom when there was a knock at the door. He turned back around and went to the door. He turned the knob and opened it.  
  
Max stood in front of him with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Oh my God," Logan said. She started to cry a little and he pulled her to him and kissed her like this would be the last time he ever saw her. She kissed back with the same urgency, but then suddenly pulled back. "What's wrong?"  
  
Max's eyes filled with tears. She looked into his caring and worried eyes. "Logan... I'm dying."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued??????  
  
You tell me... should I continue it or should I shut up and move on? Was the end to... weird?... or was it okay? Please let me know what you think! *Princess Leia Solo   



	2. Promises

Title: Beautiful Angel part 2: Promises  
  
Author: Princess Leia Solo  
  
Rating: Show's Rating  
  
Summary: A continuation of my story "Beautiful Angel". Logan and Max try to figure out what to do.  
  
Feedback: Please ::begging::  
  
Distribution: FF.net, DarkAngelArchives, My World Of Obsessions... anywhere else, please ask and tell me where it's going.  
  
Disclaimer: DA doesn't belong to me..... ::sniff::...... I'll try and survive.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to EVERYONE who read/reviewed the first part: Beautiful Angel. I was overwhelmed by the popularity of my story. I've decided to repay all of you by writing the sequel :) Enjoy and let me know what you think of this one.  
  
Amendment: Thanx to Lady Callie who told me that it's Krit, not Krin.  
  
Beautiful Angel part 2: Promises  
  
Logan paled and his eyes widened. "What do you mean?"  
  
Max shut the door. "I mean that I'm going to die." Logan's eyes filled with tears as Max looked away.  
  
"No. I'm not going to accept that."  
  
"Logan-"  
  
"Max. I lost you once already... I'm not going to lose you again. I CAN'T lose you again."  
  
"She put something in me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The woman that killed Tinga and tried to kill Lydecker. I don't know what she did, but I know she did something. I can feel it."  
  
"Then we'll find an antidote." Logan started to pace the small entrance/hallway. In all the confusion, they hadn't left the small area. "You'll be okay..."  
  
"Logan..."  
  
"I have contacts..."  
  
"Logan!"  
  
He turned to face Max and saw her slumped against the wall, trembling.  
  
Logan's eyes widened. "God, Max." Logan picked her up as her eyes shut. He carried her into his bedroom and slid her under the blankets. He sat beside her and tried to calm her down. "Max! Come on, baby, don't do this. Come on, fight it."  
  
Her eyes opened slightly and in a frightened whisper, she said his name.  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
"Don't leave me," she whispered.  
  
"I'm staying right here, don't worry. Everything's going to be alright." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and watched her fall asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After she fell asleep, Logan got up from his place on the bed and walked into the living room. He picked up his journal and walked back into his bedroom. He pulled up a chair and sat down. He opened his journal, picked up his pen, and started to write:  
  
Promises  
  
I would promise you the world,  
if I knew I could deliver.  
I would promise you a great life,  
if I could stay with you forever.  
I would promise you all the riches,  
if only I knew that's what you wish for.  
I would promise you happiness,  
if only you would walk through that door.  
I would promise you the stars,  
if only they would not be put to shame.  
I would promise you the heavens,  
if only I knew you'd feel no pain.  
I would promise you the bad stuff would end,  
if only I could killed the birds.  
I would promise you my love,  
if only I could put it into words.  
  
Logan shut the journal and went back to watching Max sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before the dawn broke, Logan jerked awake. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He looked over at the bed and jumped up when he didn't see Max laying there.  
  
"Max!? Max, where are you?" No answer. "Max!" He looked around his apartment franticly. "Where could she be?" he asked no one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"X-5452. Good to see you back."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am. What are my orders?"  
  
"Bring me the other X-5s."  
  
Max bowed her head and walked out of Madam X's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks for getting here so quick," Logan said to Krit and Syl, also sitting at the table.  
  
Syl smiled a bit. "Our sis is alive and in trouble. How could we say no?"  
  
"Do you have any idea where Max could be?" Krit asked.  
  
"No. She just got up and left. I don't how long she's been gone, either. There's always the chance she just went for a ride."  
  
"I don't think so," Syl said. "This doesn't feel right."  
  
"That woman did something to her. She wasn't exactly sure what, but she said that it made her feel weird."  
  
The window next to the threesome shattered as a body jumped through it and landed perfectly on it's feet.  
  
"Max," Logan said. Everyone stood up.  
  
She leaped up and knocked down Krit, whom was caught off guard.  
  
"Max! What are you doing?!" shouted Syl.  
  
Krit and Max engaged in a fight with which Max had the upper-hand. Syl and Logan ran over and pulled Max off of her brother.   
  
Krit got up and punched Max across the face. She slumped forward and Logan caught her.  
  
"What the Hell's going on?" Logan asked as he laid Max on the couch. He ran a hand along her cheek. He pushed back a few strains of hair and his finger brushed past something. He moved her hair away as best he could and froze when he saw the small, healing hole right above her ear.  
  
TBC.... hehehe.......  
  
~ So, did you like it? I hope so. Please R&R! I hope this second part was as good as you all hoped for. The poems both "Promises" and "Beautiful Angel" belong to me. I made them up for this story. Thanx for reading and let me know if I should continue :) hehehehehehe   
~ The hole in her head is really, really small. If you watch X-Files, it's like the hole Mulder had in his head in the ep "Demons" from Season 5.  



	3. Fear and Pain

Title: Beautiful Angel part 3: Fear and Pain  
  
Author: Princess Leia Solo  
  
Summary: The Third part of my "Beautiful Angel" story. You should read the first and second part before this one.  
  
Rating: Show's Rating  
  
Distribution: FF.net, DarkAngelArchives, My World Of Obsessions, anywhere else, just ask :)  
  
Disclaimer: hmmmmm.............. thinking................. thinking....................... are they mine????........ yes, no, yes, no............ I'll have to go with NO. ::sniff:: :*( oh well... I'll survive.  
  
Author's Note: Again, thank you everyone who reviewed at FF.net! Thank you, Thank you! In this part, please ignore anything that would be medically wrong in the real world (I don't know if I worded that right, but I think you'll know what I'm talking about when you finish the story). I hope you like it and the 4th part should be up soon considering I've already started it :)   
Also, manticore info is from my mind... it's not exactly correct. I just had to make it so it would fit with my story.  
:: indicates flashbacks  
  
Beautiful Angel part 3: Fear and Pain  
  
"Krit, Syl, look at this," Logan said.  
  
The two X-5s hurried over to the couch and looked at what Logan was pointing at.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Logan asked when they didn't say anything.  
  
::Syl, Krit, and Jondy watched as the doctor did something to Tinga's head. They couldn't tell what exactly he was doing, but they could see the different instruments he was using and what he put into her head.  
  
Later that night, Tinga laid in her bed falling in and out of consciousness. Syl, Krit, Max, Jondy, and Zach gathered around her. The rest of the X-5s were keeping watch. Syl stepped forward and touched her sister's forehead. She found the small hole, surrounded with dried blood, right above her ear. ::  
  
"Krit? Syl?" Logan tried unsuccessfully 3 times to bring them out of their reverie. It worked the 4th time and they looked down at their sister sadly.  
  
"This is defiantly Manticore," Syl said. "They did something like this to Tinga when we were kids."  
  
"But Tinga was fine. Max tried to hurt us," Logan tried to rationalize.   
  
"It may be able to be programmed," Krit said. "We were never really sure."  
  
"I think we should restrain her," Syl suggested.  
  
"No," Logan said looking back down at Max.   
  
"It's for the best."  
  
"She's not an animal!"  
  
"Logan, she'll probably be in and out for at least a few more hours, but once she's recovered from the shock the implant must have given her, she'll be back for blood."  
  
Logan continued to look at Max for a few seconds, weighing his options. "Fine. Okay. Tie her up."  
  
"What do you have?" Krit asked.  
  
"Top left drawer."  
  
Krit walked over and opened it. Inside were some sector passes, clearance papers, a small side arm, and a pair of handcuffs. He walked back to his sister and looked around the penthouse.  
  
Krit knelt down next to Logan. "I need to pick her up and carry her over to that wall. I'm going to lock her up to that post."  
  
After a little hesitation, Logan stood up and moved aside so Krit could pick Max up.  
  
Logan watched as Krit locked one wrist, then put the handcuff chain behind the pole then locked the other wrist. He propped her up against the wall and her arms stayed above her head.  
  
"Don't you think that's a little too much?" Logan asked.  
  
"She can take it. Hopefully she'll be too weak to break out of them before we figure out what to do."  
  
A few hours later, Logan still sat in front of Max, watching her sleep. Krit and Syl were checking weapons and making calls.  
  
Syl hung up the phone and walked over to where Krit sat at the table. "Jace is okay and she had the heads up; I can't reach Jondy."  
  
"Okay. Then until we get other evidence, we have to assume Bren, Jody, and Zane are back at Manticore again. Looks like it's just the two of us."  
  
Syl looked over at Max. She stood up. "Keep trying Jondy," she said to Krit before she went over to Logan and sat down beside him. "Any change?"  
  
"No. She hasn't even stirred."  
  
"I know my baby sister. She'll pull through. We'll find a way to save her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The implant works, ma'am," the technician said.  
  
Renfro stood. "Wonderful." She followed the man down the hall into one of the other rooms. Computer screens were set up around the room along with some other equipment.  
  
Although the screens and all equipment were on, the screens were black. "Is this a joke?" she asked angrily.  
  
"No, ma'am. X-5452's eyes are closed. We see everything she sees."  
  
"Wake her up."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He pushed a few buttons then started typing on the keyboards in front of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syl and Logan continued to watch Max. Suddenly her eyes jerked open. Her look spelled fear and confusion, but soon turned to hate and death.  
  
"Maxie?" Syl asked quietly.  
  
Max struggled against her restraints. "Let me go!"  
  
"Max it's for your own good."  
  
"Max, please calm down," Logan pleaded. He moved a little closer, but she started screaming.  
  
"Get the Hell away from me! Don't touch me!"  
  
Krit appeared and watched Max work against the cuffs.  
  
"You said something about being weak?" Logan asked him.  
  
"She's weaker than she normally would be, trust me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Renfro smiled when she saw two other X-5s there. "Perfect," she whispered. "Where is their location?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We need to sedate her. I have an idea of how we can get her back," Syl said.  
  
"Let me make a few calls," Logan said. "I'll see what I can come up with."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's taking so long?"  
  
"The tracking system's malfunctioning." He picked up the phone and ordered everyone to work on getting the system back up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later Bling showed up with a brown paper bag in his hands. He gave it to Syl.  
  
"Matt says you owe him one," he said when Logan was in range.  
  
"Thanks, Bling."  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
"I think we're okay. Thanks, pal."  
  
"No problem. Call me for any more help."  
  
"I will."  
  
With that, Bling left.  
  
"Hold her down," Logan said when Syl brought him the prepared syringe. When Max's moving was at a minimum, he injected the sedative. Syl had told him they used the same stuff on them back at Manticore. Sure enough Max passed out a few seconds later.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn it!" Renfro yelled.  
  
"They keep knocking her out."  
  
"I can see that. Get that tracking system working!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max laid on the ground with her head at Logan's side. He held a small knife in his hand and was trying to find the implant.  
  
"Did I mention how dangerous this is?" Logan asked.  
  
"Only about 5 times," Krit responded.  
  
"Just making sure you knew." He continued not even sure how deep the implant went.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's back up!"  
  
"Trace her!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The small, pencil-eraser size hole was now almost twice the size.   
  
Logan, his hands covered in blood, leaned back. "I can't do this any more. Not to her. She could end up permanently damaged."  
  
"Then I'll do it," Krit said.  
  
"No, this is insanity!"  
  
Krit got up and pushed him away. He grabbed the equipment and continued Logan's work. Logan moved over to sit by Max, next to Syl. He took her limp hand into his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Almost there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blood covered Krit's hands, now, as he got closer to the implant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"About 30 more seconds."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think I got it!" Krit moved the knife. "What the- Logan... you gotta see this."  
  
Logan leaned over to see what Krit saw. "Oh my God." He thought for a second. "It's a tracker." He and Krit looked down at Max as the little red light continued to blink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"15 seconds."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Destroy it," Syl said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Smash it."  
  
"Inside her head?" Logan stared at her like she was crazy.  
  
"You have to."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"5 seconds."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Krit picked the knife back up and with a moments hesitation, shattered the implant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Manticore station, screens went snowy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did we get it?" Syl asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did we get it?" Renfro asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yeah, we got it," Krit said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yeah, we got it."  
  
TBC.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't you guys love me? :) hehehehe You probably won't have to wait to long. Then again, I have finales comin' up so.... keep your eyes open :)   



	4. Consequences

Title: Beautiful Angel part 4: Consequences   
  
Author: Princess Leia Solo  
  
Summary: Part 4 in my Beautiful Angel series....... Enjoy!  
  
Rating: Show's Rating  
  
Feedback: Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
::holding a sign:: Will Beg For Feedback!  
  
Distribution: FF.net, DarkAngelArchives, My World Of Obsessions, anywhere else, just ask  
  
Disclaimer: ::Bowing before 2 very large statue/shrine:: Hail the Mighty James Cameron and  
Charles Eagle! Hail the Mighty James Cameron and Charles Eagle!...............aka.................. not  
mine :)  
  
Author's Note: This is part 4 of my Beautiful Angel series.... You'll want to read parts 1-3 first.   
Thank you all who reviews or sent me comments through e-mail!   
Sorry for any major spelling or grammar errors... my reviewer was unavailable and I wanted to get this up ASAP... if there's anything major, I'll edit the chapter :)  
  
Beautiful Angel part 4: Consequences  
  
Logan looked up at Syl. "How long until she wakes up?"  
  
"It shouldn't be long. I didn't give her enough to knock her out for to long."  
  
Logan got up and got a wet towel. He returned and sat with Max, wiping the blood away from  
her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Renfro was on the phone in seconds. "Prepare to move out. We need 2 teams. We have 2,  
possibly 3, X5s."  
  
The teams were ready to go in 10 minutes. They were all in 4 combat cars and one pulled around  
for Renfro. When she got in the passenger side, she could see Bren and Zane sitting in the back.   
And they were off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max started to come around almost 30 minutes later. She looked up at Logan and reached up a hand to touch his face. He took it and kissed it.  
  
"Good morning, Beautiful Angel."  
  
She smiled. "Logan..."  
  
That's when Logan's front door crashed open. Krit stood between Max and Logan and the front door, and Syl looked out the building and the building across the street. She hurried over and helping her brother fight the men coming in.   
  
Max, who was unlocked from the cuffs, started to get up. Logan put an arm around her waist.   
  
"I've gotta help them."  
  
"No. I've gotta get you outta here."  
  
After about 2 steps, Max stumbled. Logan caught her before she hit the ground and picked her up. She watched helplessly as Krit and Syl fought everyone coming in.  
  
Bren came in next, followed by Renfro. Zane came swinging in through the already-destroyed window.   
  
Krit finished off the one she was fighting and hurried to the other side of Logan to fight Zane.  
  
"Get out of here, now!" Syl yelled.  
  
"There's no where to go!" Logan yelled back. "We're trapped!"  
  
Renfro walked in as Bren pulled Syl's arms behind her back. "Take her back to Manticore." Bren pulled her through the door and dragged her downstairs. As Zane kept Krit busy, Renfro moved closer to Logan and Max.  
  
"Put the X5 down," Renfro ordered.  
  
"Never."  
  
"She doesn't belong here, with you. She belongs with her family."  
  
"She doesn't BELONG to anyone. We're her real family, so you can just move on and go back to the hole you came from."  
  
Renfro let out a little laugh. Into her headset she said, "Send X5-734 back up here."  
  
"Run, Logan!" Krit called.  
  
"We're not leaving you," Max said weakly.  
  
"Go, I'll be fine."  
  
Logan started to the door, but Bren showed up. She punched Logan across the face and grabbed Max.  
  
Max fought her sister and fell to the ground. She stood up, but being so weak, a seizure started to wrack her body.  
  
Logan sat up and crawled over to Max. She was on her side, holding her legs to her chest, hoping the seizure would pass. He put a hand on her side and the other on her head.  
  
Krit got the upper hand with Zane and kicked him out the window. He ran over to where Max laid and kicked Bren across the room.  
  
Logan picked Max up and while Bren was getting up, Max, Logan, and Krit ran out of the Penthouse. Bren got up and was about to run after them, when Renfro put a hand on her shoulder. Into her headset, she said, "Dispatch. Head home. Let them get away. It's over."  
  
Bren turned to her. "Permission to speak, ma'am?"  
  
"Denied. I know what you're going to say. Trust me. In the long run, we'll win."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Krit kicked in the door to one of the many abandoned warehouses and the threesome walked in. Krit shut the door behind them and Logan sat Max down. He took his coat off and put Max's head on it.  
  
Krit handed Logan a couple of tryptophan pills.   
  
"Where'd you get these?" Logan asked.  
  
"You think Max is the only one who gets seizures? She gets them worse and more frequent than most of us."  
  
Max opened her mouth and Logan put the pills in. She swallowed them and reached for Logan's hand.  
  
"You're going to be okay," he whispered, taking her hand.  
  
"Were are they?" she asked.  
  
"They must have retreated," Krit said.  
  
Someone kicked the door in and both Logan and Krit got up. Syl brought her head up and smiled.  
  
"Syl? I thought Bren had you," Krit said.  
  
"They did. I'm sure Renfro won't be happy to see 15 of her men 'sleepin' on the job'."  
  
"Good work, sis."  
  
"How's Maxie?"  
  
Max got up on shaky legs. "I think I'll be okay." She grabbed onto Logan's arm to keep from falling over. "I always am."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End.................................................?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, the end's kinda lame... sorrie... I'm planning a sequel to "Beautiful Angel". It may take a while cuz I have finales I have to study for and take with in the next week or so. I'm going to try and put it all out in one shot, not in chapters like this one :) But, you never know. Please tell me what you think!   
I just want to thank all of you, again, who reviewed my story had something to say every chapter :) Thanx for all the tips and info on the show in general, thanx guys! *Princess Leia Solo PS: Did I spell triptophan right? How do you spell it??? :) hehehe  



End file.
